You have to read the book first
by Z Robin
Summary: Teddy wants to see the TFIOS movie but Billy wont let him because Teddy didn't read the book...CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM TFIOS. wickling. billyteddy. billyXteddy


"Oh. My. God." Billy said as he stared at the large poster in front of the movie theaters. A grin rose upon the young man's face and he began to squeal and jump with joy "The Fault in Our Stars poster! This is amazing! I can't wait to see it."

Billy Kaplan was a hardcore Nerdfighter. He had read and re-read every John Green's books; he watched all the episodes of Mental Floss, The Warehouse, Vlogbrothers, SciShow, CrashCourse, and then some. He even had some posters and t-shirts in his bedroom.

"We can see it together then," spoke Billy's boyfriend, Teddy.

Billy turned Teddy and frowned, "You can't see it. You haven't read the book."

"But—"

"Nope."

"But—"

"Teddy Altman, until you read the book I forbid you to watch the movie," ordered Billy.

Teddy sighed and warped his arm around Billy's waist, "Fine." The couple began to walk away from the giant poster. "When does the movie come out again?"

"Next week." He answered. Teddy just nodded as they continued their stroll in the streets of New York.

For the next six days Teddy has been on a mission to finish the #1 bestseller (according to NewYork Times). He downloaded it on his phone and bought a hardcopy. Every second Teddy had to read the book he did. He would even sneak in the audio version during football practice and training. When the team would accomplish any mission Teddy would vanish to at least finish a chapter.

But to complete the mission the lover was forced to take sacfices, aka have less Billy time. This killed Teddy but he had to do what was necessary. Billy quickly noticed and felt hurt and guilty. _Did he do something wrong? Is Teddy seeing someone else? Does teddy want to break up? _ These thoughts swarmed his mind every second he noticed Teddy ignoring him. Sometimes the young witch would wait in Teddy's bedroom so they could talk, at least. But it never worked (Teddy would find out Billy's 'plan' so he would read in Kate's room). But one day as wiccan was staring at his blank celing he came to the conclusion to seek help. Professialy help.

He knocked on the door twice. There was some noise behind the door before it opened.

"Hey Kate. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can." Kate lead Billy to her room. "What's up?"

The young male sat down on the spinning chair. "It's….it's about…" he scratched the back of his neck, "Teddy."

Kate raised an eyebrow but her eyes were filled with concern. "He's been ignoring. Completely. Shut me out," he inhaled the silent air deeply. "What did I do?"

Kate walked over to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Billy you are an awesome person. I'm sure hes not mad at you. Maybe he's busy—"

"I can help him." Just then there was a loud yell-like sound with thumping from under the bed. Billy turned toward the bed but Kate turned wiccan's head straight in front of her.

"Billy, this thing will blow over. You did nothing wrong. Promise."

Billy gave a nod.

"Now go take a nap—"

"But I'm not—"

"Take a nap or train for fun." She lead him out the door.

Before the door closed Billy turned to the lady and said, "Thank you."

Kate waited a couple of moments before speaking out, "Coast is clear."

The bed began to shake as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes crawled out under the bed. "Thanks."

"What was that yell."

Teddy waited as he wiped the tears off his face. "Augustus. Dies."

"Oh dear," she rolled her eyes. Teddy left to go to his room and finally the book.

On a lovely day on June 6, Billy was just about to leave his house to confront Teddy. He took a deep breath before heading out.

When he opened his front door he saw Teddy _holding a bouquet of bright orange tulips just beginning to bloom, and wearing an Indiana Pacers jersey under his fleece, a wardrobe choice that seemed utterly out of character, although it did look quite good on him. ((__**Chapter 6 of The Fault in Our Stars)) .**_

Billy stared at confusion but happiness.

Teddy smiled, " _'Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always.' " _ ((_**Chapter 5 of The Fault in Our Stars))**_

Billy had tears whelming in his eyes as he ran towards his lover and gave him a passionate kiss. "Okay," he whispered. Teddy returned the kiss with his hands wrapping around Billy's waist. They stayed like that, Billy running his fingers through his boyfriend's blonde hair, and Teddy bringing Billy's body closer and closer to his. Billy broke away from the kiss with a smirk on his face, "Does this mean you are also taking me to Amsterdam?"

Teddy chuckled, "How about the moives?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

The couple went to the theater smiling and excited; the couple left the theater crying.


End file.
